paradise_bluefandomcom-20200215-history
Arfell Kurohiro
Overview A young, vice-admiral of the Marines. Arfell stands at a height of 6ft, having adopted a lean, athletic build. When in Marine attire or situations that call for him to follow marine protocol, wears an orca head cap from time to time. Carries a spear on his person, though no-one has ever seen him draw for it in actual battle before. Background Arfell was just your normal lad who lived a normal life who lived in Blue Cape Town in the Southern Paradise. For as long as it lasted, he had normal aspirations and be successful. Times he even aspired to be a pirate if but just to have the freedom to sail on the high seas. To see the world and perhaps even make it big on in the new world but he didn't really have much going for him. His greatest skill was just that he could swim a little better than the other kids and hold his breath a bit longer. At the time, he taught nothing of it. Nothing at all... All of that changed one day when his small town was raided by pirates, The Gang Green Pirates. They ravaged and pillaged all they could take. They took food, women, and lives with to real intention of stopping but as the men died, the kids were left. Children couldn't put much of a fight than the adults so they hunted. As Arfell hid from the pirates and ran from them, one after the other he lost a friend. The pirates were taking them out, one by one just for the mere sport of it and for those that weren't killed were merely taken away to god knows where. ...Eventually, it was Arfell's time to be hunted. They found him quickly. He ran and ran and tried his best not to be caught but they were fast, their legs and arms longer. He couldn't outrun them on land and as such, he went to the sea. Arfell dived and swam as far down as he could. He didn't look back and just kept swimming and swimming as far as his lungs would allow him. When he finally looked back there was no-one around him. He managed to get away from them but he dived too deep.... and his tank was on empty. He struggled to swim back up as he did so, he noticed a dinghy not far from where he lost the pirates. They hadn't given up. Arfell was lost and with no idea what to do. He began to panic even more a struggled to maintain his breath and before he knew it, he found himself fighting the water for dear life. The last thing he remembered was seeing a whale approaching him at a threatening speed, ready to claim him for a meal. When Arfell came to, he found himself on what he at first thought to be a bed. Though it didn't take long to realize that he was actually laying on the back of someone or something. It was a fishman of gigantic proportion who went by the name, Kuro. To this day Arfell was never told why he was saved nor did he ever asked. He merely savored the fact he was able to live another day... though the fishman had his own motives. Arfell went through heinous and tortuous training every single day for a whole decade. Learning the ways of fishman karate, greatly improving his lung capacity and swimming techniques in the process of doing so. At the age of seventeen, he thought he was stronger. Ready to get revenge for his friends. He sought out the Gang green pirates and found them at his hometown still using it as a hideout. He rushed through the hideout and confident in his skills decided to fight the pirates. Alas strength with no real life experience has its limits and although he was strong he was eventually outmatched, and as a consequence of his actions, Kuro ended up suffering a grave wound. The words that the fishman left with Arfell in south blue forever changed the lad forever. "You will never catch your prey if you only think like them. You have to think ahead of them, better than them. For you will forever have the second move if you only react to their first. Never allow another to rattle the waves in your heart. For if you do, how do you plan to calm the storms in another's?" Since that day Arfell had never seen Kuro again. He didn't know much about the fishman nor did he know much about the world around him but what he did know was that he knew too little and he had set out to change that. Not long after that day, he made a makeshift mask with the appearance of a orca and set out for the nearest marine base and got recruited. For eight years Arfell roamed the seas and eventually gained himself the title: Vice Admiral ' Oruka ' (The Orca). Renown for his achievements at sea, his greatest feats being the sieging of vessels and naval warfare. A one man marine warship.